Raven
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Alter Ego | Ellie Stephanie Johnson |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Species | Demon/Mutate |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Notable Allies | Beast Boy |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Team Affiliations | Elite Street Soldiers (Former) Z-Force (Former) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Abilities | Demonic Transformation Astral projection Teleportation Dimension Traveling Healing Flight Levitation Sorcery Psionic abilities Empathy Telepathy Telekinesis Clairvoyance Energy Manipulation Time Manipulation Emotion Manipulation Darkness Manipulation Memory Alteration Inducing and amplifying the Seven Deadly Sins Multilingualism Experienced Hand-to-Hand Combatant Expert Martial Artist |} '''Raven '''is a main character in the Superheroes Galaxy. She is the alter ego of Ellie Johnson. She was once a respected hero and even a former leader of the superhero team Z-Force until she betrayed them to align with Loki Laufeyson -- she is now the team's primary antagonist. Raven made her first appearance during the events of the ''Siblings Divided ''storyline, where young Ellie was possessed by a demon and acquired demonic powers. She is the younger sister of Spider-Man, and is (so far) the only character to be a member of the Elite Street Soldiers and the Z-Force at any time, the latter of which she was the leader. Biography Raven's birth Eleanor Stephanie Johnson (shortened to Ellie Johnson) is the younger sister of Trip Johnson, who fights crime as Spider-Man. She moves to live with her brother in Scottsdale following the death of their Uncle Sven, and is initially oblivious to the fact that Trip is Spider-Man. One day, while walking to school, she is confronted by a demonic entity that seals her away from the rest of the world and demands she kill so that it can return to its physical state. But when she refuses, the demon possesses her -- but instead of being under its control, Ellie is able to find a way to retain her consciousness, trapping the spirit inside her. Overtime, she discovers the link between her powers and her emotions, and finds it increasingly difficult to remain in control any time she would be stressed or angry. When witnessing that Spider-Man (whom she still doesn't know is her big brother) is having trouble against the villains in Scottsdale, she makes a costume to conceal her identity and uses her known powers to begin fighting crime. When asked of her name by the media, she states that she is Raven. Spider-Man and Raven fail to get along at first, each believing that the other is a villain disguised as a hero, whilst remaining oblivious that they are siblings. When this is finally revealed later in a fateful encounter, their personal relationship is strained, yet they are seemingly able to put it aside and fight for the greater good. Trip and Ellie mend fences, and after seeing how well they work together, they form an alliance. The Elite Street Soldiers Stronger and more powerful villains start to appear in the streets of Scottsdale -- The Piss-Taker, sent directly to kill them, almost succeeds in doing so, in addition to almost wiping out the city. When Spider-Man and Raven stop him, they are confronted by the all-powerful Benzema, who reveals he was behind a recent terrorist attack that caused citizens to distrust the crime-fighting duo. He kills Piss-Taker mercilessly after claiming he has no further use to him, and begins a fateful battle with the sibling superheroes. The pair are no match for Benzema's seemingly limitless power. Even with help from their ally Green Arrow, they still can't get the job done. As Benzema has Spider-Man on the brink of death, Raven loses control of her temper and sends Benzema flying with a blast of dark energy. The attack fails to kill the supervillain, however, and he escapes before they can finish the job. Raven becomes a founding member of the superhero team Elite Street Soldiers, along with her brother and Batman. They recruit Superman and The Hulk during a battle with an alien super-race. The combined powers of the quintet force them into submission, and thus the new team save the Planet Earth. Raven fights alongside her teammates against Anar-TK-y and during the cross-species incursion, both battles end favourably for the heroes. While the team is on holiday, Raven is left on her own to face the plot of the dangerous Joey-Ker, who plans to spread his Anti-Laughing Gas far and wide, plunging the population into misery. Raven shows up unexpectedly and sucks it all in through her soul self, thus thwarting his plans and allowing the authorities to swoop in and make an arrest. Death and resurrection Raven continues on with her usual crime-fighting life, unaware that the Anti-Laughing Gas incident was put in place deliberately by Benzema. The villain makes a return, revealing to Spider-Man and Raven that he has discovered their true identities, even referring to them by their actual names. He uses this to his advantage, exploiting Raven's emotional state to send her out of control, and turn her into a purely evil demon. Even though Trip, now as Iron Spider, tries to reason with her, Ellie's powers are revealed to be well beyond her control as she tries to kill a bus full of young children. She is shot by Iron Spider's Repulsor Ray, and then impaled by his mechanical spider arms, where she dies almost instantly after thanking her brother for stopping her. Awakening in a dark place, Raven is surprised to be alive. Now draped in white and purged of the gas that consumed her, she creates a portal taking her back to Scottsdale, where she is shocked to see it has been overrun by criminals. After stopping a bank robbery, she confronts Cinderblock, who is tearing up downtown. When it seems impossible to stop him, Raven is aided by a young girl who later introduces herself as Terra. The two form an alliance, and head off in search of missing heroes after Terra informs Raven of her former team's demise. Determined to restore order, the two new allies travel deep into an underground bunker being run by Doctor Doom. They discover that one hero, Nightcrawler, has been captured by Doom's men and they begin working tirelessly to free him. Once they're successful, Nightcrawler joins Terra and Raven in battling against Doom himself. While they're unable to defeat the supervillain, they're able to make a swift and effective escape. Grateful for their assistance, Nightcrawler accepts their invitation to join them in creating a new superhero team -- thus, the Z-Force is officially born. Z-Force leader, battles with Benzema Having been elected as the leader of the group, Raven gets to work training her two Z-Force teammates. They work effectively as a unit, stopping crimes and thwarting villains far and wide. A major moment in the team's early career comes on a dark and stormy night, when they're called in to stop what looks to be failed mutant experiments on top of a damn wall. Raven spots a naked young girl who seems distraught and confused -- as she attempts to help her, however, the girl lashes out with adamantium bone claws drawn. The altercation almost results in the death of Terra, but the team is able to subdue the girl and take her back to the base to help her keep warm. Dried off and clothed, the girl seems uninterested in speaking to Raven about anything. Even so, the girl opens up to her enough to tell her she is simply known as X-23. Despite Terra's urging otherwise, Raven continues to attempt to establish a bond with X-23, in the hopes that she can recruit the girl into the fold. But when it seems as though X-23 is behind an assault on Nightcrawler's life, recruiting her tossed out as an option. Raven later discovers that X-23 was in fact framed for the attack, and Nightcrawler's mother Mystique was the one trying to kill her son. Enraged by the false accusations, X-23 attacks Mystique, doing away with her quite easily. Raven offers X-23 membership into the Z-Force, which she accepts. Forming trust between X-23 and Terra proves to be a daunting task, but one the leader of the courageous young group is fully capable of. However, all of the team's hard work is in serious jeopardy when Raven's old nemesis Benzema returns. He is able to trap Raven in an underground lair and forces her to fight the great and terrible Dragon Man one-on-one -- or at least so he thought. Assuming Raven has been devoured by the android beast, Benzema leaves before Raven's allies can arrive and assist her in de-activating the creature. But little do they know it was simply a test for something much, much bigger. It isn't long before the team is confronted by Cell, a carnivorus bio-android designed by Benzema for one purpose -- to seek out and absorb X-23 to achieve his perfect form. Raven warns X-23 to stay away from Cell as she, Terra and Nightcrawler do all they can to stop Cell's rampage. Even with their combined powers, Raven and her friends are still overwhelmed by Cell -- but a desperate move at the right time from Raven forces Cell to retreat. Raven recognises a crime-fighting girl with powers and abilities comparable to those of her brother. The girl is later revealed to be Spider-Girl, Spider-Man's daughter and Raven's niece from the future. She reveals that her reasoning for travelling back in time is to warn them of the dangerous capabilities of the Hydra Four -- powerful beings that have destroyed her world. Raven asks her to help the team fend off the threat, and she accepts the invitation immediately -- the Z-Force, partnered with Spider-Girl, have an all-out war with Tactical Force, Bowman, Militant and Hammer before the battle is interrupted by Deathstroke. The assassin reveals that he was hired by someone anonymous to kill all five of them. As he wears them down to pick them off one-by-one, Deadpool makes a surprise appearance to battle him. The battle ends when X-23, influenced by the Trigger Scent, incapacitates Deathstroke. But the celebration is shortlived when Cell appears once more, preying on an exhausted team of heroes to absorb X-23, thus becoming complete. Alliance with Loki and change in demeanour The heroes are facing obliteration as they battle the near-invincible Perfect Cell. However, they are rescued stuningly by Loki, who teleports them all to Asgard. He attempts to play a game with them, forcing them all to race against the clock, with the loser receiving the death penalty. Raven refuses to compete in the contest, however, and shockingly aligns with Loki instead. She then proceeds to attack Terra, Nightcrawler and Spider-Girl in brutal fashion, before leaving them all for dead. Raven is not seen for quite some time, until her appearance on a distant planet. With the demonic side of her almost completely having taken over, Raven is almost pure evil -- she kills the final remaining members of the Tama-Tama race solely for the fun of it. She returns home to her husband and their first-born child Iphicles, where they make plans for a tournament to amuse them. The tournament, dubbed the Chaotic World Tournament, invites friends and foes from far across the world to compete for the large sum of prize money. All of Raven's living former Z-Force teammates compete, with two of them making it to the semi-finals. The tournament is abruptly halted, however, when Raven attempts to seek out Sara Jacobs (believed to be Spider-Girl's mother) and acquire her knowledge of time travel. World War 3 inevitably takes place, with heroes and villains engaging in all-out warfare for the salvation or domination of Planet Earth. While Loki conducts the majority of the couple's forces in battle, Raven focuses on two girls later revealed to be Spider-Man's allies -- Shana and Harley Quinn. Spider-Man arrives on the scene to save the girls from certain death, and Raven, who is still bitter about the way she was supposedly discarded her brother's life, attacks him in a fury. The battle rages for many hours until reaching an abrupt halt when Iphicles manages to use his powers and bring his parents back home. With Sara Jacobs killed by Majin Buu, there is no reason for Loki and Raven to return to Earth, or for the war to continue. Raven lives the next three years in Asgard, training her rapidly-growing son how to use his powers. Feud with The Revengers, change of heart Deciding he is ready to explore, Raven takes her son Iphicles to Earth in order to develop his abilities in a more organic way, similar to how she did when she was younger. They're not welcomed warmly, however, as the trio of The Revengers (Cyborg, Starfire and leader Nightwing), who attempt to arrest the pair on sight. A battle quickly ensues which results in the capture of Iphicles, sending his mother into an emotional frenzy. Loki, who was opposed to the idea of Iphicles going to Earth in the first place, arrives on the scene to help retrieve his son from custody. The three family members return home where Loki and Raven have a harsh exchange of words, but quickly make up when they realise they will both do anything for their son. A later trip to Earth for Raven and Iphicles proves to be more of the same, as Iron Man renders Raven unconscious and later leads her to believe that he has killed her son. She escapes from the jail cell she's being kept in and attempts to find Iphicles, but instead finds a young man going by the name of Beast Boy. Beast Boy befriends Raven, and helps her escape Iron Man's pursuit -- a favour Raven later returns after Titanium Man destroys Beast Boy's home in the woods, Raven deactivates the droid. Disregarding rules and regulations, Raven teleports Beast Boy back to her homeland of Asgard to accomodate him -- this is where she learns that Iphicles was not actually killed by Iron Man, and that the hero was simply trying to teach her a lesson in empathy. Loki is infuriated when he finds Beast Boy is standing on his land, and demands Raven kill him. Raven refuses, and the two flee back to Earth, with Loki's forces in pursuit. Running out of options, Raven takes Beast Boy back to her old team to plead them for their help. She's shocked when the two are confronted by Batman, whom she mistakes as her dead friend Preston. Nightcrawler and Spider-Girl cautiously approach the pair, but new team leader Terra fearlessly confronts Raven. After exchanging words and coming to the conclusion that it isn't a trap orchestrated by Raven and her husband, Terra agrees to help rid the world of Loki under the condition that Raven answer for her crimes after it's all said and done. Terra and Raven head out on their own as Nightcrawler, Spider-Girl, Batman and Beast Boy all prepare for the mission. They're confronted by Loki, and Raven aggressively severs ties with him before they're assaulted by Loki's armoured forces. Appearances This is list shows, in alphabetical order, the story arcs that Raven has appeared in. *A New Dark Era *Attack of the Cross-Species *Cell Is Complete *Descent Into Anar-TK-y *Elite Street Soldiers *End Of Everything *Impending Doom *Let The Games Begin *Overkill *Resurrection *Revelations *Scottsdale's Falling *Siblings Divided *Sudden Treachery *The Awakening *The Mysterious Girl *The Ultimate Price *The Wrath of Benzema *World War 3 Gallery Raven.png Elite-street-soldiers.jpg|Raven was a member of the Elite Street Soldiers, alongside Batman, Hulk, Spider-Man and Superman. Raven2.jpg Raven.jpg|Raven in her second life, after being resurrected. raven3.jpg raven4.jpg raven5.jpg|Raven's demon form. Trivia *Raven is the only hero to have ever been an official member of both the Elite Street Soldiers and the Z-Force. *Raven has made the most story arc appearances of any character in the series, appearing in 19 story arcs so far. *She is the first (and, so far, only) character to willingly be aligned with the forces of good, and willingly join the forces of evil *She is the niece of Sven and June Johnson, the younger sister of Trip Johnson (aka Spider-Man), the wife of Loki and the aunt of Britta Johnson -- although the latter comes from a distant future. She is also the mother of Iphicles. *Raven is the only character to have been a main character of the Adamantium series and the Carbonadium series. She is also the only character to have been a main character as both a hero and a villain at different points. *Raven has two character cards -- Raven and Raven, the Sorceress -- in the Heroic Origins series of the TYA Superheroes CCG. Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Members of the Elite Street Soldiers Category:Members of the Z-Force Category:Characters Who Can Fly Category:Sorcerous Characters Category:Characters Who Can Teleport Category:Characters With Healing Abilities Category:Characters Who Can Shapeshift Category:Mutates Category:Characters Who Can Use Telepathy Category:Characters Skilled In Melee Combat Category:Characters From The Carbonadium Series Category:Allies of Beast Boy Category:Protagonists